Toxic
by NaranjaMorada
Summary: Kristoph Gavin debería tener un letrero de advertencia colgado al cuello. Kristoph/Apollo.


_Ace Attorney y todos sus personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. Intento de fanfic de mi OTP luego del Narumitsu, Kristoph/Apollo. Basado en la canción "Toxic", con el cover de Yaël Naïm. ¡Espero les guste!_

* * *

><p>Apollo lee las instrucciones que su mentor le dejó sobre el escritorio y asiente con la cabeza, aunque el otro no se encuentra ahí. El papel contiene indicaciones sobre qué debe hacer en ese día: ordenar expedientes, remarcar otros tantos, limpiar un poco… nada complicado. Pero aun así, el señor Gavin le escribe en qué momento del día debe hacerlas y cómo, cómo acomodar los archivos en su lugar correspondiente (porque el señor detesta el desorden), cómo limpiar (porque también odia la suciedad), qué desinfectante usar para cada mueble, a qué hora debe hacer tal o cual acción.<p>

Pero eso no es todo lo que contiene la hoja: Apollo sabe que del otro lado, escritas con perfecta ortografía y con una redacción que demuestra la clase de sitio dónde fue educado, hay otra clase de indicaciones. Éstas tan solo aplicables para el castaño: No practicar sus cuerdas de acero, almorzar a las once en punto; ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos. Repasar el libro de leyes que tiene pendiente, va en la página doscientos cuarenta y cinco, deberá leer hasta la doscientos sesenta. En esa página colocará el separador azul (no el rojo. El rojo se usa para otra clase de libros) y podrá descansar diez minutos, en donde encenderá la televisión para ver un canal cultural. A esa hora trasmiten un ballet ruso, aunque no termine de verlo será tiempo suficiente para que amplíe su visión del mundo. Al señor Gavin le gustan las personas cultas y desea que su asistente sea una de ellas, por mucho trabajo que le cueste.

Apollo vuelve a asentir y se prepara para realizar las órdenes de su jefe. Están tan organizadas que alterarlas con algún otro movimiento sería prácticamente un pecado. Debe admitirlo, no pensar es en ocasiones algo bueno. No tiene responsabilidades de más, no tiene que tomarse la molestia de elegir, de tomar decisiones: Kristoph lo hace por él. Kristoph piensa y Apollo actúa. Y está bien así.

Su jefe es en ocasiones alguien complicado. Apollo no entiende su excesivo gusto por la higiene, su formalidad, sus arrebatos. No lo entiendo y no le preocupa no hacerlo. Le gusta que el señor Gavin sea así de misterioso, así de extraño. Así de peligroso; porque aunque no lo parezca Kristoph así lo es, alguien peligroso, letal como el veneno, dentro y fuera del juzgado.

Apollo sabía desde el inicio en qué se estaba metiendo al entrar a su buffet. Contactos, falsificación de pruebas, corrupción. Al principio no lo creía del todo: El señor Gavin lo había tratado con tanta amabilidad y paciencia que imaginarlo haciendo algo como eso le provocaba culpa. Pero pasó el tiempo y fue dándose cuenta de la verdad de las cosas. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Kristoph Gavin es tóxico. Debe admitirlo, lo asusta. Hay veces en las que quisiera abrir la puerta del buffet y salir corriendo, huir del rubio, desaparecer de su vida y no toparse con él nunca más. Pero no puede, por más que lo intente. Porque Kristoph es tan tóxico como adictivo, tanto que escapar no es opción. Kristoph es como un veneno que sabes que colocaron en tu platillo favorito, un veneno fulminante después de prolongadas dosis, pero que no puedes dejar de probar por mucho que te resistas. Por mucho que sepas que te matará de manera lenta y dolorosa. Porque por muy poderoso que sea ese veneno, lo pusieron en el lugar indicado, en el sitio donde nunca lo podrás rechazar. Porque Apollo no podría rechazar a Kristoph jamás.

Kristoph es tóxico como el veneno, como la atroquinina.

Kristoph es su atroquinina, el veneno que acabará con él tarde o temprano. Y a Apollo no le importa.

* * *

><p><em>Okey, ni sé en qué momento surgió la idea de escribir esto. Es solo que la canción, la forma en que la canta Yaël… Agh, no puedo evitar pensar en que es la letra de Apollo a Kristoph. Kristoph es peligroso, pero a él así le gusta, y es imposible no desear que alguien lo golpee para hacerlo entrar en razón. Tengo la creencia de que Apollo sabía más o menos los fraudes de Kristoph, y fue hasta lo de Phoenix que decidió hacer algo al respecto. En fin, fangirleos de una loca, no me hagan caso.<em>

_Quiero agradecer a todxs por sus reviews en mi anterior fic KlaviEma, espero responderles lo más pronto posible. Últimamente me llené de pendientes y tengo muchísimas historias que terminar, alguien máteme por favor (?). Me doy cuenta que en este fandom solo me salen historias muy cortas, espero algún día escribir algo más largo. En fin, les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Mis mejores deseos :)_


End file.
